Little Black Panties
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Sequel to Little Black Dress. John goes shopping with Seth and things get a little . . . heated. When Randy and Roman find out, they come up with a cruel punishment for their boyfriends.


**A/N: A few people requested a sequel to Little Black Dress, so I decided to write one!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that you will enjoy it!**

**I now have a Pinterest page for my fics and the link to it is on my profile. **

**I have the cover to this fic and a picture of the panties that Seth buys on Pinterest if anyone is interested in seeing them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. Although if I owned John, Randy, Seth, and Roman, I would never leave my apartment. **

* * *

**Little Black Panties**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you didn't ask Roman to go shopping with you," John gripes as he walks into Victoria's Secret.

"This is a surprise for him. I'm not sure what to get, so I need your opinion. I feel comfortable with you because you've seen me naked before," Seth explains.

"The fact that I've seen you naked is what makes this so awkward," John replies.

Seth makes puppy eyes. "I don't ask you for much, John. I never have. Can you just do me this one favor?"

"Fine. Just don't take all day," John tells him.

Seth nods before he grabs a mesh tote to put his items in. Most of the panties that Seth own are plain and not very sexy. He wants to get something special for Roman. Seth takes his time browsing and he grabs pairs of all different styles, colors, and designs. Seth gets let into a fitting room and he ignores the judgmental look on the associate's face. John stands right outside the door so that Seth can model the different panties. Seth first tries on a sparkly yellow thong.

"What do you think?" Seth asks.

"Um . . . I don't really think that yellow is your color," John gently gives his opinion.

"Yeah, you're right," Seth agrees.

It's been _over_ an hour and John is starting to get really irritable. He just wants Seth to hurry up so that they can leave. John contemplates knocking on the door and telling Seth that he's going to go home without him if he takes any longer. Seth finally emerges from the dressing room in a pair of tight black satin panties that have bows with a jeweled center on them. John checks that the associate working with Seth is busy before he quickly sneaks into the fitting room. John covers Seth's mouth with his lips and kisses him before Seth can really comprehend what's happening.

Seth pushes John away. "John, we can't."

"Shh, it's ok. You look so fucking hot in those panties. I can't control myself," John whispers seductively.

John picks Seth up in his strong arms and he sits him down on the bench in the room. John gets down on his knees and Seth automatically shivers because he knows _exactly_ what's coming. He knows that he should stop John, but he _doesn't_ really want to. John massages Seth's thighs before he parts them. Seth is already slightly erect and his tight hip hugger panties perfectly outline his cock. John rubs Seth's dick through the soft fabric and Seth bites his lip so that a moan doesn't escape. John grabs a discarded pair of panties and he shoves the red lace inside Seth's mouth.

"I can't have you getting us caught," John tells him.

John licks Seth's cock slowly from base to tip and sucks the panties into his mouth. Seth groans out of pleasure and impatience. He desperately wants to feel John's tongue on his bare skin. John uses his teeth to pull down Seth's hip huggers. He wraps his big hand around the head and starts stroking while he starts licking Seth's sensitive balls. Seth begins leaking pre-cum and he knows that he's not going to last very long.

John increases the speed and pressure of his pumping hand while simultaneously slipping his tongue between Seth's cheeks. Seth screams into the boyshorts and it's barely muffled. The associate that has been helping Seth knocks on the door and asks if he's doing ok. John temporarily removes the lacy panties from Seth's mouth so that he can answer her.

"I-I'm doing fine," Seth replies in a shaky voice.

As soon as she leaves, John stuffs the boyshorts right back into Seth's open mouth. John resumes his actions and Seth is trying his best not to make any raucous noises. John teasingly touches the outside of Seth's hole. All of the pleasurable sensations are making Seth dizzy. He thrusts his hips into John's tight fist and his dark eyes close in ecstasy. John slides his tongue in and he runs it over all of the responsive nerve endings. Seth almost chokes on the panties in his mouth because he's making such an effort to stay silent.

They don't have much time, so John really wants to bring Seth to orgasm soon. Thankfully, John still knows Seth's body quite well. He runs his thumb across Seth's slit a few times and Seth cums immediately. Seth digs his nails into John's back and he bites his lip until it bleeds a little. John licks away all of Seth's jizz and Seth kisses him while his mouth is still full. They share his load and don't stop kissing until they have swallowed completely.

"I _really _think that you should buy this pair," John comments to break the imminent tension.

* * *

The ride to their apartment is spent in awkward silence. Both men feel guilty, yet they don't completely regret their decision. They love their boyfriends very much. However, John and Seth will always hold a special spot in each other's hearts. Seth feels sick to his stomach when he sees Roman's truck in the driveway. Seth wants to do anything except face his boyfriend right now.

"We have to tell them," Seth says before he gets out of the car.

"I know," John agrees solemnly.

Randy and Roman are sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when Seth and John enter the house. John and Seth go into their rooms to put away their belongings and then they join their boyfriends in the living room. Roman tries to hug and kiss Seth, but Seth isn't responsive. Seth wiggles out of Roman's arms and he gets up to turn the TV off. John stands right beside him.

"So, there's something that we need to tell both of you," Seth starts.

Randy frowns. "I don't like the sound of this."

"When Seth and I went shopping earlier, we uh . . . " John trails off.

"We hooked up and we're _really_ sorry about it," Seth blurts out.

"You did _what_?" Roman exclaims.

"It was a heat of the moment type of thing and it won't happen again. We hope that both of you will be able to forgive us," John remarks.

"Wow. I don't even know what the hell to say," Randy responds.

"I think that me and you should go talk in private, Randy. We need to figure out what we're going to do about this," Roman suggests.

"Good idea," Randy concurs.

* * *

John and Seth nervously pace in the living room while Randy and Roman go into Randy and John's room to deliberate. Seth tries not to look at the clock because he knows that will make the time go by even slower. John says a silent prayer that he and Seth will be forgiven. It feels like _hours_ later, but it's really only about 5 minutes later when Randy and Roman ask John and Seth to come into the room.

"We thought about it and we came up with a proper punishment," Roman reveals.

"Both of you strip down to your underwear," Randy demands.

John shoots his boyfriend a peculiar look, but he does what he says. John takes off all of his clothes and he's left wearing a pair of snug gray boxer briefs. Seth still has on the tight pair of black satin panties with the bows on them. Roman and Randy have to hold in their moans as they stare at their lovers' hot bodies. There's a chair at the foot of the bed and Randy instructs John to sit down.

"Get on his lap and wrap your arms around his neck," Roman tells Seth.

Seth obeys his boyfriend and he straddles John's lap. Before John can ask what's going on, he notices that Randy is holding a pair of handcuffs. Randy forces John's arms behind the chair and he cuffs his wrists together securely. Roman does the same to Seth's arms. Randy smiles evilly as he turns toward Roman and very slowly brings their lips together. John and Seth are both stunned, yet turned on.

"Since you two decided to hook up behind our backs, we're going to fuck right in _front _of you. You won't be able to go anywhere and you won't be able to touch yourselves or each other," Randy explains.

Seth whimpers and he tries to make his hard-on disappear. Seth wants nothing more than to be touched and he's pissed that it's not going to happen. Roman resumes kissing Randy lasciviously, making sure to put on a show. They separate briefly to get rid of their shirts and shorts. Their delicious tanned nude bodies are on display. John's erection is growing quickly and so is Seth's. Roman smirks when he sees the predicament that John and Seth are in.

"Our sluts are already hard, Randy," Roman taunts.

"I can practically _smell _the sexual frustration coming from them," Randy says with a smirk.

Roman gently pushes Randy down on to the middle of the bed so that John and Seth have a perfect view of him. Roman takes his time running his hand from Randy's chest all the way down to his thick thighs. He positions himself between Randy's legs and he surrounds half of Randy's cock with his mouth. Randy, John, and Seth all groan simultaneously. He places his hand behind Roman's bobbing head and Randy threads his fingers through his long, dark hair. John and Seth look on longingly.

"I can't take this punishment," Seth whispers.

Seth closes the small gap and he slips his tongue inside John's mouth unabashedly. John eagerly returns the kiss as he continues watching the hot scene unfolding on the bed. Roman is sucking on every inch of Randy's cock and Randy is moaning so beautifully. One of Roman's large fingers is lubed and gradually moving inside Randy. Seth's lips are on John's neck and he tenderly nibbles on the soft skin.

"Mmm, Seth! I wish that I could fuck you right now," John says in a sexy tone.

Seth shivers. "Johnny, you _know_ that you can't talk dirty to me. You're gonna make me cream my panties if you keep it up."

John has a witty retort ready, but it never leaves his mouth. Randy lets out a low growl and John knows it means that he's close. Randy's whole body is tingling and he's only moments away from orgasm. He's not ready to cum yet, so he uses all of his strength to push Roman's mouth away. Roman continues pumping his slick fingers because he wants to make sure that Randy is ready for him. Randy's body tremors when Roman grazes his prostate.

"That's enough. Fuck me, Roman!" Randy commands.

Roman slowly removes his fingers and he turns Randy over onto his stomach. Randy repositions himself on all fours and he's facing John and Seth. Roman gets behind Randy and he strokes his cock a few times before sliding in smoothly. Both men groan at the sensation. Roman pulls out before he plunges back in at a leisurely pace. As much as Roman wants to pound into Randy, he wants to tease and torment John and Seth even more.

"Getting jealous yet, boys?" Roman taunts.

John and Seth are feeling a combination of unadulterated lust, envy, and desperation. Seth's arms are a little sore and he tries to move them to a more comfortable position. The cuffs are very tight and they won't budge. Seth inadvertently squirms in John's lap and it causes their dicks to rub together. Seth bucks into John with more force and they moan at the pleasurable friction.

Randy watches John and Seth writhe against each other and he thinks it's hotter than it has any right to be. Randy grabs his cock and he starts jerking himself off. Roman is thrusting so deeply that it's almost painful, but Randy still fucking loves it. Roman slaps one of Randy's cheeks and the sound echoes throughout the room. Randy backs his ass on to Roman's dick at a faster speed and Roman spanks him again.

"Shit, Roman! You're so damn rough!" Randy shouts.

"And you fucking love it!" Roman responds.

Seth is delirious with pleasure. He knows just how rough that Roman can be and just thinking about it has him on the verge of cumming. John listens intently to the sensual, hoarse cries coming from his boyfriend and it's almost too much for him. Seth continues grinding his cock into John's. There's so much pre-cum seeping between them that Seth's panties are practically sticking to John's boxer briefs.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Seth states.

"Me either," John comments.

Randy is laying completely flat on his stomach and he's clutching the sheets tightly. Roman is right on top of him; their bodies are so close that only sweat is between them. Randy is enjoying this angle because he can feel every impressive inch of Roman's dick. Roman watches Seth and John and he can tell by their body language that they're going to release soon.

"Neither one of you was given permission to cum," Roman tells them in an authoritative tone.

"Roman, _please_," Seth begs.

"No!" Roman declares.

Randy and Roman are both turned on at how unfulfilled their boyfriends look. Randy's orgasm is approaching and he wants to rub it in John and Seth's face. Roman slams right into Randy's prostate and Randy lets out an erotic, yet exaggerated moan. Roman scrapes his teeth across Randy's neck while still hitting Randy's spot. Randy stares right into John's eyes as he cums hard. Randy's body quivers and his walls tighten around Roman unconsciously. Roman makes one more thrust before he fills Randy with his jizz.

"Damn, Roman. That was fucking great," Randy compliments.

Seth clears his throat. "We've learned our lesson. Uncuff us, please!"

Roman contemplates letting them suffer for a little longer, but he changes his mind. Both keys are sitting on the night stand. Seth lets out a sound of relief when Randy releases him from the cuffs. Seth raises an eyebrow when Randy takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed. Randy climbs on top of Seth and he places his mouth right by his ear.

"Johnny is _mine_, Seth. You can play with him occasionally, but just remember that I'm the one he belongs to. Do you understand?" Randy asks.

Seth nods. "Yes."

Randy sticks his hand down Seth's damp panties and he massages his cock. Seth is so horny that he cums in an embarrassingly short time. After Seth catches his breath, he and Randy turn their attention toward Roman and John. Roman whispers something into John's ear and John blows his load immediately. All four men are tired, sweaty, and sticky with cum.

"Do you think that all four of us can fit into the shower together?" Roman wonders.

* * *

John, Randy, Seth, and Roman barely all make it into the shower. There's more groping and kissing than washing going on. Seth and Roman leave first. Roman wraps Seth in a towel and then he carries him bridal style out of the bathroom. John and Randy finish cleaning each other and then they get into bed together. The walls in their apartment are paper thin and they can hear Seth and Roman's moans.

"Those two go at it non-stop," Randy remarks with a laugh.

"Yeah. They would probably say the same thing about us though," John points out.

"I'm curious. What did Roman say to you right before you came?" Randy wants to know.

"He told me that the next time I want to hook up with Seth, that you and him have to be there," John shares.

"I think that's a very, very good idea," Randy says.

* * *

**A/N: As a former Victoria's Secret employee, I can say that I was never lucky enough to walk in on a hot scene like that! **

**I really, really can't get enough of Seth cross-dressing!**

**I think there's something extremely hot about picturing all four of these guys together! **

**I won't lie and say that I'm not tempted to maybe write one more fic in this series . . . **


End file.
